Nobody's Darling
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Woody has a surprise that he wants to share with Bo Peep to express his feelings for her, especially with Andy growing up now and the future uncertain. What will Bo think? Will she like it? Does she share his feelings? When they make a solemn promise to one another, they have no way to know how soon it would be put to the test! WoodyxBo A little BuzzxJessie My first song fanfic.
**I wanted to do this for Valentine's Day, but obviously it didn't happen. I like this song, even though it may sound sad. My favorite person to listen to singing it is Merle Haggard. I enjoy the scene from _The Waltons,_ the episode _The Comeback._ Merle's voice and soft guitar playing are just tender. **

**I don't own Toy Story. I have never done a fanfic this short, but I hope the content makes up for it. I also have never done a romantic one-shot like this either. Takes place after Toy Story2 and before Toy Story3.**

* * *

It was full blown summer. Andy was 13-years-old now, and his toys were anxious about what their future would be. Yet, on the other hand, with Andy playing less and less with them, it gave them more free time to interact with each other. On this particular mid-morning, Woody was looking for Bo Peep. He had a surprise for her. Behind his back, he hid a toy guitar he'd secretly borrowed from a country singer toy belonging to one of Andy's friends. Woody had been feeling very anxious to share something with Bo Peep, and he felt that now was the right time. He searched all over Andy's room and Molly's room, but didn't even find her usually 'lost' sheep.

"Where can she be?'' Woody asked himself near the stairway. Suddenly he felt a strong tug around his neck. He gagged and shook his head to collect his thoughts. His vision cleared up and...there she was!

"Looking for me, Sheriff?" Bo Peep cooed, batting her eyes. Woody grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah." Woody smiled. "I _was_ looking for ya. Where were you?"

"Somewhere you'll never find out about," Bo grinned smugly.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Oh, it's all part of a secret strategy." Bo said triumphantly, crossing her arms. Woody smiled warmly. He knew that she wouldn't tell so that she could keep up her old habit of taking him by surprise.

"Hey, are you busy? I have a surprise for you." Woody said cheerfully. Bo, though eager, pretended to be absolutely enthralled.

"A surprise? For _me?"_ She asked playfully, crossing her hands in delight over her chest.

"Uh-huh. Just for you and you alone."

"What is it?"

"You just come with me." Woody said mischievously, taking her hand.

"Hey. What are you hiding?"

"Me? I'm not hiding anything." Woody said innocently.

" _Behind you,"_ Bo said.

"Hey! No peeking. That's part of the surprise."

After making sure the coast was clear and that no one was hanging around in Molly's room who would disturb them, Woody led Bo up to the little girl's window sill. This was _their_ spot, the place where they shared their deepest secrets, discussed their dreams and hopes for the future, and also just sat together when they were sad. "Sit down right here." Woody said, patting his hand on Bo's usual sitting place. Bo flounced out her puffy dress and gracefully sat down, dangling her bloomer legs over the edge. Woody sat down in his spot next to her and crossed his knees. There was a slight breeze blowing in the warm air, birds were singing, and the dogwood tree in front of them was blooming. _Perfect,_ Woody thought to himself.

"Woody, what is it?" Bo asked curiously.

"Well, Bo," Woody began. "Andy's growing up, and though I believe he's held onto us this long for a very good reason, we still don't know what the future holds."

"Yes." Bo nodded.

"I've been wanting to share this with you for a long time. And lately I've felt that I shouldn't wait. Just so you know, I didn't write this. But it reminds me of you, and...well, with Andy becoming a young adult, I just feel you should know how I feel." And he pulled out the guitar.

"Where did you get that?" Bo asked curiously.

"I borrowed it. I hope you like this, Bo." Woody gazed fondly into her baby blue eyes as he started strumming. Then he began to sing:

" _ **...You're as sweet as the flowers of springtime,**_

 _ **You're as pure as the dew from the rose**_

 _ **And I'd rather be somebody's darlin'**_

 _ **Than a poor boy that nobody knows."**_

Bo smiled widely at the sentimental cowboy.

" _ **Be nobody's darlin' but mine, love,**_

 _ **Be honest, be faithful, be kind;**_

 _ **And promise me that you will always**_

 _ **Be nobody's darlin' but mine.**_

 _ **...So promise me that you will never**_

 _ **Be nobody's darlin' but mine.**_

 _ **Be nobody's darlin'...but m-min-e."**_

"Oh, Woody," Bo sighed happily. She reached over and clasped her arms around his neck. "That was beautiful! I love it. You're so sweet." Woody blushed, then returned the embrace.

"Did you _really_ like it?" Woody asked. Bo pulled back and stared with furrowed eyebrows.

"I said I loved it!" She retorted. Woody chuckled, then grew serious.

"I care for you very much, Bo." He said wistfully. "You're the brightest ray of sunshine in my life, and you're like a pure rose. And if you have no objections," he took he hands in his, "I pledge from this moment forward to never be _nobody else's_ darling...but YOURS! Ever!"

If toys could, Bo would be shedding tears. However, her eyes did glisten against her shiny porcelain skin in the bright sunlight. "Objections? How could I ever object to _you?"_ She chuckled. "You will always be _my_ darling! And if you truly meant every word, _I_ pledge from this moment forward, to never be _no one else's_ darling...but YOURS! Ever!"

Woody was thrilled. "I _did_ mean it! Every word!"

"No matter what comes our way." Bo said.

" _No matter what_ comes our way." Woody repeated.

"And always." Bo finished.

" _Always."_ Woody said. They hugged each other tightly, the guitar neck still clasped in his hand. The rest of the day, they exchanged knowing glances to each other whenever they were in the same room, and would smile warmly. Later that night, after bedtime, Woody was tip-toeing to Molly's room when a voice stopped him.

"Sing it to me again, Woody." Bo's voice said sweetly.

"Sing what?" Woody asked, pretending to be confused.

" _You know what,"_ She said smugly, pulling his face closer to hers with her staff. Woody smiled, and they stole away to Molly's window sill. The moon was high and the stars were shining, with a warm summer breeze blowing. It was the perfect night!

Woody was so happy. Though playtime with Andy was pretty much over, he felt relieved and joyful. So did Bo Peep. This caused the other toys to complain and mutter over how the two could be so happy when as Potato Head put it, "Don't you get it? We're done! Through! It's over for us!" Woody and Bo knew he was partially right, but they knew the promise that had transpired between them would not break. They had pledged their hearts to each other, for always, and they would keep that pledge...no matter what!

* * *

 **4 Weeks Later**

The Davis household was quiet as Andy and Molly were both at school and Mrs. Davis was at work. Except the fact that her children were growing up, life went on as usual. At least for _them._ For the toys, life was at a standstill. Everyone was very sad right now, though they tried to go through the motions to keep some interest in life. Everyone felt his pain, plus their own at what had happened, yet, none of them could understand the depth of hurt that was eating his heart out. She was gone! Bo, his radiant shepherdess, beautiful ray of sunshine, and one true love, was gone! 2 weeks ago, she'd been sold in a yard sale.

Woody was broken. He was one wallowing, limp, just existing rag doll of sadness. He couldn't wipe away the heaviness that dogged him. His friends were hurting too over the loss of their friend, but not like he was.

One night, Buzz, who had been enduring many sleepless nights lately too, quietly crawled out of the toy box. He tip-toed to the bedroom door. He emerged out into the hallway, heading for Molly's bedroom. It was open a crack and he thought for sure that he heard a voice coming through it. He slightly peeked inside. It was a voice, a fully choking voice that quivered as he serenaded. Buzz grimaced in sympathy. Then he clearly felt the presence of another toy behind him. A figure appeared, standing right next to him and wearily leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's him, isn't it?" Jessie whispered sadly. Buzz turned his head in her direction and slowly nodded. "I miss her too!" Jessie cried, and Buzz patted her shoulder.

A lone toy sat dejectedly with his lanky legs dangling over Molly's window sill. He had no instrument this time, and no one to sing to, no one to hug, no one to...to express his love to. Her empty seat was so lifeless. Woody extended his right leg over the spot to cover up its vacancy, but it did no good. His face felt heavy, as if with tears, and his eyes felt puffy, though they were absolutely dry. His head was titled totally upward to the stars of the night. This was meant for the both of them and she wasn't here!

" _ **Goodbye, goodbye little darlin',**_

 _ **I'm leaving this cold world behind;**_

 _ **So promise me...gulp...promise me...that you will..."**_

Woody choked. The lump in his throat burned and gagged him. It was so hard to get the words out. He'd put this moment off for days, but tonight he decided to get it over with.

* * *

" _ **Be nobody's darlin' but mine, love,**_

 _ **Be honest, be faithful, be kind;**_

 _ **And promise me that you will always**_

 _ **Be...be nobody's darlin'...but mine."**_

Bo sang quietly in a soft, quivering voice. She missed her toy family, each and every one of them were very dear to her. But none of them she missed as painfully as she missed _him!_ But she had made a promise, and no matter how empty and hurt she felt right now, she would keep it!

* * *

Woody grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut sadly.

" _ **So promise me...that you...will never**_

 _ **Be nobody's...darlin'...but mine.**_

 _ **Be nobody's darlin...but...M-MIN-E!"**_


End file.
